Dystopia
by Shift-Unverse88
Summary: After death the gate gives Edward a second chance and puts him in someone else's body. Can he prove to Roy that he is Edward just in someone else's body? EdxRoy yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Dystopia**

_After death, Edward has three choices. Heaven, Hell or Reincarnation. Can Edward prove to Roy that he is Edward just in a different body? (EdxRoy)_

_Dystopia: state in which the conditions of life are extremely bad_

_

* * *

_

Some people would call this place a utopia. A place without war, racism, terrorism and poverty. A world of complete bliss. But, for Edward Elric it is the opposite of a utopia. It's dystopia; a world of complete dread for him. Day in and day out the artificial sun would stay in the same spot highest in the artificial sky. He would lay there in the grass as green as the tree's leaf's in the summer. His leg's and arm's spread out like a star. In this world he would never have to move because he never felt hunger, fatigue, or the need to go to the bathroom. He reminisced about the day of his death. Simple, really, he had faced homunculi, the gate, serial killers and what kills him is a gun shot wound. It made him laugh, something so simple caused great pain in others lives.

Edward closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. Even though he really never needed to breath again. He still wanted to be reminded of what it felt like from time to time. Then a small childish voice erupted in Edward's mind. That voice has been coming back more often that usual.

_Gosh, you're still laying there thinking about nothing?_ The voice said in his mind almost pretending to be shocked. Edward's eyes opened almost non-coherently. He thought about ignoring the voice from time to time, but who else is their to talk to here?

"What's there to think about besides nothing…im dead remember" Edward responded in a monotone voice.

_I don't know, the past maybe? Why you are here? And what's next for you?_ For the first time ever since Edward has been here his face had shown responsive emotion to what the voice had said.

"What are you talking about, im _dead_ there's nothing next for me" Edward sat up stretching muscles that haven't been moved in a year. He moved his metallic right arms and scratched the back of his head. His blonde hair hung loosely against his back. His bangs curved to the exact features of his cheek bones. His head turned to the side to see the silhouette that had appeared before him. The figure was all white…almost grain like. A black shadow appeared as an outline for the figure. It made a form of what looked like a small boy, it had no face, no hair nor any finger nails of toe nails.

_True, you are dead. But, you may have already noticed your not in heaven_ Edward cut the voice off as a light chuckle came out of his mouth.

"I already knew I wasn't going to heaven the moment I knew I was dying. I have committed too many sins for even hell to take" Edward closed his eyes and thought of a nice peaceful lake. Once he opened his eyes there was one glistening in front of him.

_Well it's about time you change the scenery, I was getting sick of the grass and the sky being the only things here in this world. _The voice almost amused. He didn't know why but whenever he thought of something he wanted to see it would appear in front of him, but it was fake. All of this was fake. The sky, the grass and even the newly made lake.

"I wanted to see it so I thought of it, it's as simple as that" Edward said as he looked into the lake. The bottom never came to Edward's vision. The figure moved his head looking into the lake as well, or so Ed thought since the figure had no face. Ed's reflection stared back at the figure as he looked back.

_Is this truly what you want to see. A lake? What about you're loved ones?_ Edward stared into the lake intensely. Sure, he could see them all he had to do was think deeply of one and the figure would appear before him. He scoffed as he turned his head away from the lake wanting to forget what he just thought of. He really didn't want to see _that_ figure again. It brought pain to his heart, a pain he doesn't want to remember.

"Because it's fake, everything in this…place you call a world" Edward had trouble thinking of the right word for this so called utopia. "I don't want to see fake, I want…" what does he want? He can't even answer that simple question. He ran his hand through his hair in an irritated way as he sighed

_You want to see him again, don't you _The figure moved his hand over the lake as if it was hovering it. His middle finger slightly bent down as he it touched the surface of the water. The touch caused only one ripple to erupt through the entire watery circle. As the one ripple traveled down the lake an image began to appear. It showed a pale creamy skin colored neck followed by the ends of dark jet black hair. As it traveled further the image revealed the onyx colored eyes. Edward's faded golden eyes widened like dinner plates. It was _that_ figure. The one he never wanted to see again, the one that caused his heart to ache and his body to shake.

Edward gritted his teeth and raised his flesh arms and splashed the lake with the back of it and the image disappeared. Everything remained quiet until the lake was as still and peaceful when he first imagined it. The figure looked back at the lake then at Edward. It slowly stood up and looked down at Edward's irritated sulking body stature.

_I see, so you still don't know what you want yet_ Edward's body relaxed as he listened to the figure talk. Edward made the lake disappear as soon as he calmed down.

_As soon as you figure out what you want…you're dystopia will disappear._ Edward's head shot up and looked at the figure disappearing before him. The figures feet soon started to fade away back up to the sky.

"Wait, what do you mean it will disappear?" Edward pushed himself off the ground and reached out to the figure. His hand grasped the other's arm just as it dissolved and vanished into thin air. The figured words echoed inside his head over and over again like broken record.

"When I figure out what I want…my dystopia will…disappear?" He said to himself as he looked back at the spot where the lake used to be. The image in the lake appeared in his head. He dropped to his hands and knee's.

"B-But I don't know what I want" Edward said as he thought back to that man and how he made his heart and body feel. Those were all knew sensations to Edward that he had never felt before. He didn't know what to think of them. If he was going to figure out what the figure meant by disappear he had to start thinking about things he never wanted to remember again.

* * *

Well im sure you guys have a lot of question's regarding the beginning of this new story. I will answer a few in here I think you may have. This takes place after Ed get's Al's body back. So probably Edward is 17. As you now know he was killed by a gun shot…I won't tell you anymore about that part. It will be revealed later on. Ed never went to our world, this is **_not_ **movie related. You can ask me more and I will try and answer them as best as I can without giving away to much. **PLEASE** review this. Thanks oh and no flames or pointing out my grammer mistakes. I hate that. Sorry =)


	2. Chapter 2

Dystopia

_**Chapter 2**_

_Do not part with your illusion. When they are gone you may still exist, but you have ceased to live_

_**This chapter is rated **_T_** for cursing, courtesy of Edward Elric ; )**_

_**

* * *

**_

_It's been one year_ Roy Mustang walked down the rainy street's of central. He wore brown almost dress looking pants, a white button up shirt, his black shoes and a long black coat he usually wore walking to work. Gray clouds covered every inch of the sky to where no blue was visible for miles. The pitter patter of feet running around to find shelter from the rain. Roy would usually do the same, but he didn't on this particular day. It was the anniversary of _his_ death. The day Edward Elric was murdered.

He was told by many superiors and his co-workers told him to take the day off, but he said no. He knew Edward wouldn't want anyone mourning him. So he continued his day. Though, Roy did leave early. The walk to the train station was a long one. Not many people were there mostly because they had some sense as to get out of the rain instead of stand in it.

"How may I help you sir?" the women at the ticket stand looked really eager to be the one helping Roy. He was kind of surprised that this women didn't know of his reputation. If they did know they would probably through something at him or ignore him.

"One ticket for the next train to Resembool please" he said in a solemn voice not even paying attention to her. She nodded his way and grabbed the small ticket and handed it to him.

"Anything else for you sir?" she asked almost too kindly.

"No thank you" he said quickly and paid the women then walked away to the bench and sat down there…alone. He could still remember that day as if it was yesterday. He was one second to late…if he would have made it in time. Edward would still be alive today. It haunted him every night. He would fall asleep and have vivid nightmares of that day. That was when his insomnia started to kick in. Never had he felt so useless in a situation like that.

It was almost like when Hughes died. He wasn't there in time when he was needed most. He felt he failed as a military officer…and a friend.

The sound of a train whistle interrupted Roy's thoughts. He pulled back his black bangs and slipped his hat on right after that so only a few pieces of his bangs hung out. He estimated where the train would stop and walked up to the awaiting door. The wheel's screeched to a stop and it was directly in front of him. The door opened and he handed the man the ticket and walked inside. He walked to the very end of the train to where he could be alone. As he walked he noticed not many people were on this train. There never was that many people heading to this small town.

He found a stall with no one inside and got in it. He sat down next to the window and stared out of it. Rain dripped down the window streaking the glass. One rain drop dripped down right under the reflection of his right eye. But, he felt something wet on his cheek. He reached his hand up and softly touched his cheek only to feel it was wet and slippery. He brought his hand back and saw it wasn't his reflection crying…it was him. The tears he never shed back then were just now flowing out of him. His shoulder's began to shake as his lip began to quiver. Why out of all the times he had that chance to cry, why was he crying now?

His head fell into his hands as he let some go that needed to escape. It was going to be a long ride to Resembool by himself.

The train screeched to a stop and Roy's eyes shot open when he was suddenly lurched forward. He had to blink a few times before everything would come into focus. He looked out the window and saw the train ride took all night and into the morning hours. There was still morning dew on the grass and bird's were chirping away. Much better from the weather yesterday. Maybe Edward deserved his type of weather for all the good he did in the world.

Every one began to pile out of the train and go different ways. Roy stood up and grabbed his hat propped it on his head and walked out of the train. When he stepped out he had almost forgotten how peaceful this place really was. He fixed his hat and jacket and decided to head up to his destination right away.

Resembool's graveyard was everything Roy had thought it to be. A nice green rolling valley behind it. The open sky above it and small tree's here and there giving the place more shade to feel cooler in most parts. Walking along the row of graves down the dirt path he looked for a certain row he remembered from last year, because of the funeral he attended. He counted down row eleven, twelve, thirteen and fourteen. Roy stepped on the grass and began his way down the row. He stopped when he saw one name, 'Trisha Elric' Edward's mother. Next to that grave was him. Edward Elric. 1899 - 1918. Loving brother, son, friend, Military officer. The one thing below the grave caught his eyes. It was a dozen white lilies wrapped together. Same goes for his mother's grave as well.

_Alphonse must have been here already _Roy thought for a moment and glanced down at the grave before him.

"This isn't what it's supposed to be like Edward…" He said to the grave almost hoping he would hear it. "Im the one who was supposed to be in the grave…not you" He felt like an idiot. Talking to himself this whole time. But, deep down in him he wished Edward could actually hear him for once and listen to him. A chuckle erupted in Roy's throat and came out his lips softly.

"I wonder what you would say right now" Roy thought as he stared aimlessly at the grave.

* * *

"This is fuckin' bullshit!" Edward screamed at the top of his lungs while punching at nothing in the air. "I have been walking around for an hour and I swear I have passed this fucking tree three times!" He said pointing accusingly at the tree.

"Hey voice in my head, where are you?!" he called out referring to the figure that was talking to him, he thinks that it was yesterday. The figure actually did appear.

_Did you realize what you truly want yet? _The figure said to him.

"All I want to know is where the hell am I?" He said getting really irritated. He had never been this pissed off ever since he first care to realize he was dead. "You said im not in heaven, or hell so where am I?" he asked looking over at the figure.

"I mean, am I even dead?" he asked starting to doubt himself being truly dead and it was some kind of cruel joke the gate was pulling on him.

_Don't get me wrong…you are dead Edward. Hmm, let's see if I can define where you are. Let's call it the middle. Not on either side of the gate. Just in the middle._

Edward's mind began to ponder what the figure had just said. If he wasn't on either side of it. Then he may be able to get back. But the figure said that he need's to realized what he truly desires in order to get back.

"B-But I don't know what I truly desire…" He said softly more to himself than the figure. Edward's head turned to one side when he heard him chuckle.

"Hey what's so funny?" He asked getting a little annoyed at his chuckling.

_What you desire is in plain site of you. You just need a little nudge. _Just then the figure grabbed onto Edward's arm and pulled him up. His constant shouting of him not approving of this over-powered the figure's soothing voice to go forward. Before Edward could realize it he was floating in the air. He closed his eyes tight expecting him to fall down, but it never came. He wasn't in his normal scene anymore. In fact everything around them was blank now. Edward looked around and still saw nothing.

"Hey where are you taking me?" He called up to the figure. The figure moved his head to look down at Edward. If he could see his face he could have sworn the figure was smiling.

_To what you truly desire. _The gate motioned his head to make Edward look down. And so he did. Down below him it appeared to be back on earth…it was a wide long field. There were graves everywhere. At first he was going to saw what he desired was a grave yard, but he wasn't going to say anything dumb like that.

"Wait…I know this place…" Edward look on and saw a lone tree giving some graves a shadow covering them. Edward's eyes averted to a figure standing before a grave. The figure had dark black hair, pale smooth skin and…it was Roy. Roy was standing before _his _grave, Edward's grave.

_There is a way for you to go back Edward…but you couldn't go back as yourself. You're body is long gone. Rotted from being in the ground for a year now._

The figure looked over at Edward who was still mesmerized by the image before him.

_But it would be as your father did…Hohenheim. Jumped bodies am I correct? _Edward let out a chuckle just thinking of his father after he had heard he jumped bodies in order to stay alive for 400 years.

"I think I know what you are 're the gate…aren't you?" The figure…no the gate nodded his head slowly. "So you're saying there is a way for me to go back…just in a different body?" Edward asked and once again the gate nodded his head. Edward clenched his hands into fists.

"I'm not going to do what my father did, I don't want to live for year sand years jumping from body to body. I want my body!" Edward said to him glaring at the other for even giving him the thought in his mind.

_I don't think you want to go back in your body…after it's been in the ground…rotting for a year_

"But you're the gate, you should be able to bring people back to life!" Edward's eyes widened when he heard those words come out of his mouth. He promised Alphonse that they would never tamper with anything that has to do with human transmutation. "N-Never mind" Edward said dropping his head to where his bangs were covering his eyes.

_So Edward…do you know what you truly desire yet?_ The gate asked one more time. Edward looked back at the figure before him. His heart yearned to tell him everything. He knew why he was there at the grave. He felt responsible for his death.

"…What I truly desire is…Roy" He said as his eyes widened. But it was easier to say when he was already dead, because there was no one around to hear it. The image turned black and shattered with an eerie cracking noise. Edward snapped out of it and looked around. Everything was cracking and shattering.

"What's going on?!" Edward shouted over the rumbling noise. Edward looked down to where the image was only to find a pit of darkness. His eyes caught the end of his hands and saw they were vanishing or becoming transparent. It slowly moved from his finger tips up his arm and to his shoulder's spreading out to his entire body.

"Hey! Im-" Edward's eyes widened as he looked at the gate. A huge evil like grin appeared on the pale white face of the gate. Wind out of nowhere began to shake Edward and bash around his hair to every direction possible.

_Your dystopia is vanishing. _Edward's body plummeted down falling into the pit of darkness. He looked back at the gate and saw it to disappear like sand disappearing in the wind. He looked down trying to keep his eyes open but the force was to strong. It made his water.

"AAAHHHHH!"

* * *

**Like I said I updated in a week. Please update and tell me what you think. And no flames it took me forever to type this up for you guys. Thanks for the review's**

**Tell your friends about this story please, I need more people reading and reviewing. Thanks**


End file.
